movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captured by the Lenape Mice
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Donald. "To hunt for some Lenape mice of course." Timmy replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Ferdie called, "we need to catch up with Mickey!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Mouse Kids and Donald followed Mickey through the jungle searching for some Lenape mice as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They lept onto some stepping stones across a stream. Mickey got to the other side first, Red tripped and held onto another rock as Bill, Snakes, Morty, Ferdie, and Timmy walked across. Red got up after that and followed them. Donald lept on the last stepping stone, unaware that it was a Blastoise, and jumped to the side. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Mickey, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, and Snakes crossed one vine while Donald and Timmy slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Mickey didn't realize that his marching band hat was taken by Infernape, Monferno, and Chimchar. Infernape grabbed Mickey's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Monferno took Mickey's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that he would look dashing as well. Chimchar shook her head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for her. Dissatisfied, Chimchar decided to put it back on Mickey's head. And the mouse didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Donald stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a Torterra he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: We're out to fight the Lenape mice The Lenape mice The Lenape mice We're out to fight the Lenape mice Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Mickey led the group past a sleeping Ursaring. Mickey poked Ursaring's nose with the umbrella point. Ursaring just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Donald walked past him with his stuffed bandicoot over his shoulders. Ursaring looked confused. Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Mickey stopped as Charizard spotted them. "Lenape Mice!" Mickey called as the mice and lizard went somewhere. Mickey examined an mouse's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a sun on it. "Aha! Mouse tracks." The Lost Mouse Kids made a base of sand around themselves to attack Lenape mice. "Belongs to the Rodent group. Quite savage, you know." Mickey said. "Well, let's go get them!" Red called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Snakes said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Mickey called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Red. "A plan of attack…" Mickey said, as Bill sniffed suspiciously at the pas prints. Then, using his umbrella, Mickey drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Donald saw a red feather on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an axe came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an Indian. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Donald looked under the bush to see two Lenape mice feet. He gasped and ran to warn Mickey. But he and the Lost Mouse Kids were in a huddle. "Mickey! Lenape mice! Lenape mice!" Donald called. Whacking Red on the back with his toy bandicoot, he cried out, "Let me in!" Red accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Mickey said, unaware of what was going on. "the Lenape mice are cunning but not intelligent." Mickey tried to warn them, but an arm in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Donald cried, as his toy bandicoot fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the bandicoot. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Mickey said, before another muscular arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Mouse Kids trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Lenape mice in disguise! Snakes frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Morty and Ferdie climbed up a tree, but one Lenape mouse chopped it down. Bill ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another Lenape mouse, who was chasing after him. But the same Lenape mouse grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see a Lenape mouse and his brother dragging Bill and Snakes by the arms, A skinny Lenape mouse and a fat Lenape mouse got Morty, Ferdie, and Red tied to a stick like animals that just had been held captive. A scrappy Lenape mouse came next with Timmy tied on the tall Lenape's back. Two male Lenape twins had got Mickey, Donald, and Donald's toy bandicoot captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the Lenape encampment. Now we see Donald's stuffed toy bandicoot tied to a small post, sitting on a small bundle of sticks while Mickey, Donald, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy tied to a totem pole, sitting on a big pile of sticks with the Lenape mice beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Mickey said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Red said. "It's not your fault." Timmy agreed. "No, we do not mind." Bill said. "It's OK." Snakes said. Then a shadow fell over them. The Lenape Mice crossed their arms before moving aside to see an obese mouse with brown fur, a brown nose and eyes, a white beard, curvy pink ears, wearing an Indian chief headdress, a yellow tunic resembling Chief Powhatan's tunic, matching pants made from caribou hide with porcupine quills, and tan moccasins. His name was Papa Mousekewitz, and he was the chief of the Indian tribe. "So, we meet again!" Papa said. "Uh, hi, Papa." Mickey and the Lost Mouse Kids said. "Hi!" Donald echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought one pale-faced lizard and five pale-faced mice like you," Papa said, as Mickey, Donald, Bill, and the mice stammered. "Some time, you win. Some time, we win." "Okay, Papa. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Red said. "Turn us loose?" asked Mickey, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Bill, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Morty said. "Turn us loose." Ferdie repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Papa angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Mouse Kids. Bill chuckled nervously. "The elder mouse's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Papa snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Tanya Mousekewitz?!" "Tanya Mousekewitz?" asked Red. "We ain't got your own princess!" Bill shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Mickey said. "Me neither." Red said. "Honest, we don't." Ferdie said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Papa snarled, "If Tanya is not back by sunset, we will sentence you to being burned at stake!" Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes